Molly Garfunkel
Molly Garfunkel is the current iron - fisted dictator of The Perfs and the main antagonist of the show, How to Rock. She is the devil in a miniskirt. With Kacey out of the picture, she is rising to the top as the new Queen. She's confident, popular and constantly coming up with evil ploys to destroy Kacey once and for all, but what she doesn't know is that Kacey has her new backup. Nonetheless, Molly shows no fear towards her enemies, especially not Gravity 5 or other highly talented non-Perfs. Molly is portrayed by Samantha Boscarino. History In "How to Rock Braces and Glasses", Molly kicks Kacey out of the Perfs when she gets braces and glasses, fearing that it would ruin her reputation. However, Molly tries to get Kacey back into the group in order to win the school talent show after hearing her amazing singing voice. In "How to Rock a Messy Bet", Molly tries to get Kacey to lose a bet with Gravity 5. In How to Rock a Guest List, Molly gets invited to Justin Cole's annual party. In How to Rock a Statue, Molly enters her painting of her in the school art contest, but it is later revealed that she cheated by having her art teacher paint the picture for her. In "How to Rock a Music Video", Molly and the Perfs make a music video which goes viral on the Internet, skyrocketing them to fame complete with a merchandise line at school. But when Kacey gets kicked out of Gravity 5, Molly tries to lure her back into the clique. In "How to Rock an Election", Molly runs against Kacey and Kevin for student body president and ends up losing to Kevin. In "How to Rock a Newscast", Molly and Kacey vie for the position of Head Reporter for the school news broadcast. In "How to Rock a Prank", Molly humiliates Kacey in front of the guy she likes. In "How to Rock a Birthday Party", she acts nicer to Gravity 5 so she can be invited to Kacey's party to humiliate her, but Kacey knew what she was up to, and her plan backfired. Appearance *'Hair Color: '''Brown *'Eye Color: 'Dark Brown *'Trademark: '''Brown Hair Trivia *In the book, Molly's last name is Knight. It was likely changed to Garfunkel in the TV series as a reference to the music group Simon and Garfunkel. (Kacey's last name is Simon, completing the reference.) *Molly has a talent of staring at people and making them nervous. *Molly's skin is naturally supple as revealed in How to Rock a Lunch Table. *Molly was waiting for the perfect moment to get Kacey out of the picture so she could become the most popular girl at school. *She revealed in How to Rock a Birthday Party that she has a Snitzu named Peanut. *Molly hates Gravity 5, but ironically, she has flirted with Zander or flirtatiously looked at him a few times. *As shown in How to Rock a Birthday Party, many students hate Molly, thus not buying her "nice" facade. Nonetheless, the members of Gravity 5 are the only known characters to openly dislike Molly and the Perfs. Gallery Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Garfunkel Family Category:The Perfs Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Villains Category:Enemies of Kacey Simon Category:Enemies of Stevie Baskara Category:Enemies of Zander Robbins Category:1996 Births